nightmares_evolve_to_monstersfandomcom-20200214-history
Moira
Moira is a disgraced scientist, Blackwatch agent, and one of Elias' best friends, she is part of the Disavowed Blackwatch that is now spearheaded by Elias. History Equal parts brilliant and controversial, scientist Moira O'Deorain is on the cutting edge of genetic engineering, searching for a way to rewrite the fundamental building blocks of life. Over a decade ago, O'Deorain made waves when she published a controversial paper detailing a methodology for creating custom genetic programs that could alter DNA at a cellular level. It seemed like a promising step toward overcoming diseases and disorders and maximizing human potential. Her paper gained the attention of many who sought a super soldier program, being the United States of America, Saudi Arabia and the United Kingdom, and even Elias had appraised such papers. However, dissent among her peers soon followed. Many considered her work to be dangerous because of its perceived ethical shortfalls, and O'Deorain was even accused of having the same unchecked desire for scientific advancement that some believed had caused the Omnic Crisis. In addition, other geneticists were unable to reproduce the results of Moira's research, which further called her discoveries into question. Instead of kickstarting her career, her paper seriously damaged her reputation. She received a lifeline in an offer from an unlikely source: Overwatch's covert ops division, Blackwatch, vouched for specifically by Elias Daniels. She continued her work in the shadows while developing new weapons and technologies for the organization. Working closely with Elias, she showed him her work and those described in her paper, and had expressed that the method wasn't 100% fullproof. While it could make the person immune to all diseases, it took off a few years of your life as it showed in many rats and chimps. Because of her closeness to obtaining what he had before, she was given his serum, but was told that none would know of it and that he'll take it to his grave. After taking the mixture, she had gained the same partial immortality as him but instead of control of shadows and a transformation, she could now create and manipulate a biotic essence that was made of nothing on the periodic table. This fluid when purple decayed and sapped away life, while when yellow it healed and saved. With it both together it overloaded many living organisms and they simply died. This biotic fluid had to let out as it was created from within her body, and if she didn't it would cause it to bleed from her nose and ears but that took a week. Because of this, she regularly filled a tank with this essence, and with a suit she made she could better use it. Her employment, however, was a closely kept secret, until it was uncovered during inquiries following the Venice incident. Many high-ranking Overwatch officials disavowed all knowledge of her affiliation with them. After Overwatch was disbanded, O'Deorain was forced to turn to unconventional sources of funding. This time, she was invited to join the scientific collective that had founded the city of Oasis. She kept in contact with Elias, who she regularly met when they weren't busy, and while whispered rumors circulated that she created weapons for Talon it was but people's fears of the woman that created them. Personality and Traits Moira is a calm woman, who enjoys teasing many of her colleagues - especially if they get as red-faced as Mercy. She especially likes Elias, as they talk about many scientific aspects. She is very knowledgeable about what she talks about and because of it she comes off as arrogant and rude with many people. However, she likes to think for the future, and with it only she knows and many are left confused and shocked as she does what she wants. She has one red eye and one blue eye and because of it it's hard for her to blend with a crowd if she really wanted to. She is also tall for a woman, standing shy of six feet. She is also very slender, being likened to a vampire by D.Va and Lena, both of which she teases the most of. Abilities Biotic Essence Manipulation Using her left hand, Moira expends biotic energy to heal allies in front of her. Her right hand fires a long-range beam weapon that decays and degrades anything it touches but the larger the object the more time it takes, healing Moira and replenishing her biotic energy. Biotic Fade Using the Biotic fluid produced in her body, she is able to disappear, move faster, and become invulnerable, but cannot use any of her abilities. Overload At the expense of a lot of her biotic essence, she is able to combine both aspects of her essence and channels a long-range beam that both heals allies and bypasses barriers to hurt her enemies. Weapons Biotic Absorption Suit This suit is specifically designed by her to collect and better use her biotic energy.